Egao
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Quand Yune quitte the GazettE et qu'Uruha se sent trahit par Reita, Aoi et Ruki, il faut bien quelqu'un pour le réconforter ! Fic yaoi sans rien de très imagé.


**Titre**: Egao.

**Paring**: Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ;)

**Rating**: T

**Blablatage de l'auteur**: Pour faire le disclaimer en même temps, non les GazettO ne sont pas à moi =w= Et je ne pense pas qu'ils le seront un jour ! A part si j'achète une perruche et que je l'appelle Reita... Sur ce bonne lecture mes amis ! =D

* * *

Il est partit...

**Pourquoi ?** ...

Il ne reviendra plus...

**Pourquoi ?** ...

C'est fini...

Comment pourrais-je penser une seul seconde a le remplacer, mon ami depuis si longtemps, la personne à qui je disais tout...

Cette personne est partie et m'à laissée derrière elle...

Mais malgré cela je n'abandonnerais pas...

Après tout, cela n'est rien comparé à ma douleur passée. Je peux continuer avec eux, je veux encore les voir s'amuser, je veux pouvoir continuer à entendre le son de sa guitare s'accorder parfaitement a la mienne. Entendre cette voix si mélodieuse s'élever pour toujours. Entendre le doux ronronnement de la basse qui vibre jusque dans nos cœurs et nos âmes et je veux encore partager des moments avec eux sur le rythme endiablé de la batterie. Mais hélas, cette dernière a déserter avec lui...

Tiens j'entends du bruit, la porte qui s'ouvre, la voix de Ruki, le rire d'Aoi, un soupir de la part de Reita et ... Mais à qui appartiens cette voix ?

Je me met en position assise sur le fauteuil, faisant se replacer mes mèches de chaque coté de ma tête et me tourne vers la source de la voix inconnu. C'est alors que je vit un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près mon age. Il avait les cheveux châtain foncé et un sourire magnifique peint sur le visage. Jeu tout de suite une agréable sensation et je me suis dit que ça serait bien de devenir ami avec lui.

Malheureusement, le plaisir a été de courte durée, alors que je tournais mon regard vers Ruki, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les deux baguettes en bois que tenait le nouveau venu. C'est alors que je compris... Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé... Si peu de temps après son départ...

**Ruki**: Yho, Ruwa, on est revenu. J'te présente Uke Yutaka, il sera surement notre nouveau batteur.

Mon cœur a louper un battement, comment ont ils osé me faire ça.

**Reita**: Fait pas cette tête la, Uru, viens lui dire bonjour il va avoir peur sinon. Ha ha !

Je sentis ma poitrine me bruler. Comment ont-ils pus...

**Aoi**: Bin alors Ruru, fait pas cette tête la mon p'tit canard. Ont dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

En effet, son fantôme, le fantôme ou plutôt l'esprit de Yune dans mon esprit. Et ce gamin au sourire bien trop beau pour être vrai devant moi. Je sentit les larmes me monter au yeux, des larmes de rages. Je me lève alors précipitamment et fonçe vers la porte. En sortant je bouscule ce débile au sourire faux et entend les cris de protestation des autres alors que je courre le plus loin que je peux, des larmes coulant sur mes joues comme la pluie sur mes vêtements...

Dans la salle que venait de quitter Uruha, les the GazettE discutaient de son comportement.

**Aoi**: Pourquoi il à réagit aussi brusquement ?

**Reita**: Bah, il s'est peut-être lever de pied gauche ce matin.

**Ruki**: C'est vrai qu'il dort mal ces derniers temps.

**Reita**: Mais bon c'est pas une raison pour être désagréable.

**Aoi**: Ouais c'est sur, surtout envers quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas.

**Ruki**: Ouais, désolé de sa réaction Yutaka-san. Faut dire que Ruwa est très lunatique !

**Uke Yutaka**: Non vous inquiétez pas c'est rien ! Faut pas vous en faire je lui parlerais quand je pourrais, peut-être que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal aussi. Et sinon appelé moi Kaï. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle généralement.

**Aoi**: Okay, Kaï-chan !

**Reita**: Ça marche Kaï !

**Ruki**: D'accord à partir de maintenant on t'appellera Kaï ! Par contre pour que tu nous montre tes talents à la batterie il va falloir attendre ce sera pas pour tout de suite.

**Kaï**: Bah pourquoi ?

**Aoi**: Parce qu'il nous faut l'avis de Ruru aussi !

**Reita**: Et surtout son point de vue, si il est pas d'accord ont pourra rien y faire.

**Kaï**: Bah je vais allez le chercher il à pas du courir bien loin !

**Ruki**: Nan, laisse-le il reviendra quand il se sera calmé, et il vaut mieux le laisser seul quand il est comme ça.

**Aoi**: C'est sur qu'un Uruha de mauvais poil, c'est rare, mais ça fait peur !

**Reita**: Ouais, quand monsieur est pas content, il est pas content !

**Kaï**: Nan mais j'y tient vraiment, et puis, même si il préfèrerais rester seul, déjà, je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un, que je le connaisse ou non, tout seul dehors alors qu'il ne va pas bien. Et en plus, il pleut des cordes et si il tombe malade, en plus d'avoir besoin d'un batteur vous aurez besoin d'un guitariste. Et Uruha-san est plus important que moi, alors laissez-moi y aller !

Depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Kaï; Ruki, Reita et Aoi pensaient qu'il était d'une nature calme et posée, toujours souriant et gentil. Mais quand ils avaient vu cette lueur briller dans son regard alors qu'il leur demandait ardemment si il pouvait aller retrouver Uruha, ils avaient eu une révélation. C'est ainsi que, alors que le battant de la porte se refermait derrière Kaï, le destin du groupe commença a se tracer.

**Ruki**: Une pure âme de leader...

**Aoi**: Ouais... Gentil et ferme à la fois... Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour ça !

**Reita**: Et je suis sur que son jeu de batterie est irréprochable, il à une confiance en lui que tout le monde lui envierait.

Tandis que le chanteur, le deuxième guitariste et le bassiste parlait des qualités de Kaï, celui-ci parcourait la rue en regardant de tout les côté, ses mèches le gênant un peu, s'étant collées à son front à cause de la pluie, réduisant sa vision. Alors qu'il balayait les mèches gênantes du dos de sa main droite, il aperçu une personne aux cheveux blonds et au vêtement trempés accoudé à la barrière d'un pont devant un fleuve, il reconnu tout de suite la silhouette du guitariste.

**Kaï**: *en s'approchant du guitariste* Uruha-san ! Vous allez bien ? Ne restez pas la, vous allez tombez malade !

**Uruha**: *qui s'était tourné vers lui* Va t'en ! Je n'ai aucun ordre a recevoir de toi, je ne te connais pas et toi non plus alors mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

**Kaï**: *un peu décontenancé par les propos du guitariste mais revient à la charge* Uruha-san, je sais que je ne vous connais pas et que vous ne voulez surement rien savoir de moi. Et peut-être aussi que j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous à blessez ou énerver et que c'est pour ça que vous êtes la et... Et si c'est le cas j'en suis sincèrement désolé ! Gomenasaï ! *incline la tête* Mais... Mais s'il vous plait ne restez pas sous la pluie, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade par ma faute... Vos amis seraient triste si vous étiez malade. S'il vous plait...

Uruha ne répondit rien, il se retourna vers le fleuve dont l'eau était troublée par les gouttes qui frappait sa surface avec force avant de s'y mélanger. Il les sentaient de nouveaux, les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était ni de colère ni de rage... Mais de culpabilité... Comment avait-il put penser une seul seconde que ce jeune batteur au magnifique sourire puisse avoir lui-même tout manigancer pour prendre la place de Yune ? Il se sentait horrible, il se dégoutait d'avoir jugé sans connaître... Lui qui détestait qu'on le juge le faisait lui-même à quelqu'un d'autre. Et dire qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà... Alors qu'il essayait de réfréner ses larmes et de rester silencieux, refoulant ses sanglots, il sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit un ange lui sourire. Un sourire bien réel, aussi pur que la neige de Décembre et que l'eau des glaciers... Alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint son cotât de surprise pour aujourd'hui, le même ange qui lui souriait le pris dans ses bras et l'étreignit en plaçant ses mains dans le bas de son dos, de manière à le rapprocher de lui. Uruha se laissa aller à cette présence tendre et à cette chaleur si douce, il glissa sa tête dans le cou de Kaï et accrocha ses mains à la veste du futur batteur. A ce moment la, il laissa s'effondrer toutes les barrières qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place durant toutes ces années, il abandonna sa fierté, son honneur et se laissa aller dans les bras de cette personne a l'aura si apaisante.

**Kaï**: Ne pleurez plus Uruha-san, s'il vous plait. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Si... Si c'est le cas je suis vraiment désolé, alors, s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie arrêtez de pleurer...

**Uruha**: C'est... C'est pas de... Ta faute...

**Kaï**: Alors pourquoi pleurez-vous, Uruha-san ? Est-ce que vous pouvez me le dire ? Si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrais mais j'aimerais tellement vous aidez Uruha-san... Je veux voir un sourire sur votre visage et non pas des larmes. Personne en ce monde ne mérite vos larmes Uruha-san...

**Uruha**: Je... Déjà tutoie-moi et... Je... Je pleure à cause de mon propre égoïsme... Je... J'ai toujours voulut avoir une vie meilleure que... que celle que j'avais avant et... Et alors que ma vie allait mieux et que j'avais enfin quelqu'un sur qui je pouvait compter entièrement... Il part... Alors... Quand je t'ai vu avec... des baguettes à la main j'ai... J'ai penser que... Que j'avais été trahit une nouvelle fois par les trois personnes qu'ils me restent... Je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir jugé sans te connaitre vraiment... J'espère que... Que tu voudra bien me pardonner...

**Kaï**: *avec un ton plus ferme* ...Tu n'es pas égoïste, Uruha, tu es juste humain, vouloir une vie meilleure que celle que l'on a, surtout si celle-ci est douloureuse, c'est normal. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Uruha, et cette personne qui t'a trahit, penses-tu vraiment qu'elle l'est fait parce qu'elle le voulait ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas le choix...

**Uruha**: Je... Merci, Yutaka-kun...

**Kaï**: *smile tout kawai* Appelles-moi Kaï.

**Uruha**: D'a... D'accord... Kaï... *petit rougissement gêné* Mais... Comment tu peut savoir tout ça, comment tu peut comprendre ce que je ressens... Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré jusque la a part Ruki, Rei et Aoi n'ont jamais compris... Est-ce que... Toi aussi tu as eu un passé douloureux ? ...

Kaï ne répondit rien, il resserra l'étreinte autour de la taille d'Uruha et alors que Uruha relevait la tête pour lui demander pourquoi il restait muet, il se blottit tout contre le guitariste en posant sa tête contre son épaule, essayant de ne pas se laisser aller au scènes entre-coupées de son passé qui revenait a la surface dans sa mémoire.

**Uruha**: Kaï ? Tu vas bien ?

**Kaï**: ...

Uruha baissa les yeux vers ceux de Kaï et vit que ce dernier avait le regard terne perdu dans le vague, comme fixant un point imaginaire qui n'avait jamais exister et n'existerait jamais. Alors que Kaï revoyait son passé, ce passé si difficile a oublier, Uruha passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa le front, à la manière d'une mère réconfortant son enfant.

**Uruha**: Ne te laisses pas happer par tes souvenirs, Kaï, toi aussi tu as dut vivre des choses horrible... Mais il ne faut pas que tu sombre. Les gens qui t'aiment sont la pour toi, ils ne te laisseront jamais tomber.

**Kaï**: Plus personne ne m'aime, d'ailleurs personne ne m'a jamais aimé...

Kaï avait dit ça d'une voix froide et sans sentiments, ce qui surprit Uruha qui caressa les cheveux de Kaï le plus doucement possible, le priant en silence de lui raconter.

**Kaï**: Quand j'étais petit, mes parents m'ont vendu pour subvenir à leurs besoins...

Les yeux d'Uruha s'écarquillèrent de surprise, comment pouvait t-on abandonner un ange pareil pour de l'argent... Il aurait voulut protester mais ne dit rien, laissant Kaï continuer.

**Kaï**: Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis battu pour vivre, je me suis relever a chaque fois que je suis tombé, j'ai accepter toutes les douleurs que j'ai eu sans protester. Ce qui me donnait la force, c'était l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrait revoir mes parents.

Uruha esquissa un sourire bienveillant, Kaï était vraiment un ange, malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit, il n'avait jamais abandonné le désir de revoir ses parents.

**Kaï**: Mais... Le jour ou je les est enfin retrouvés et ou je leur est dit que j'avais tout fait pour les revoir et que nous pourrions à nouveau vivre ensemble... Ils ont... Ils...

Le sourire d'Uruha partit aussi vite qu'il était venu en sentant les perles salées venant des yeux de Kaï coulées dans son cou. Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui demander lui ferait mal mais si Kaï ne finissait pas, cela n'en serait que plus douloureux.

**Uruha**: Qu'ont-ils fait ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, aussitôt qu'il eu prononcer cette phrase, Uruha le regretta amèrement. Et il sut pourquoi dès que la réponse de Kaï se fit entendre, audible uniquement d'Uruha et lui-même, entre couper de sanglots.

**Kaï**: Ils ont dit... Que... Que je n'étais plus leur fils, que... Qu'ils ne voulaient plus ... Plus rien avoir à faire avec moi... Ils ont ... Ils ont... Uruha... Uru... Ha...

**Uruha**: Qu'est ce qu'il ya Kaï ?

**Kaï**: J'ai... J'ai mal...

**Uruha**: Ou ? *panique*

**Kaï**: Ici *en prenant la main d'Uruha et la posant sur son cœur*

Uruha ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il allait faire, ou plutôt à ce qu'il fit. Il releva tendrement la tête de Kaï en posant son index sous son menton et, alors que Kaï pleurait, essayant de refréner le plus possible ses sanglots pour ne pas paraitre faible, Uruha déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ange en un doux baiser, une caresse. Leur lèvres se frôlèrent à peine qu'ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Alors qu'Uruha appuyait un peu plus sa bouche contre les lèvres de Kaï, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, Kaï arrêta de pleurer et, les yeux encore humides, entrouvrit ses lèvres, invitant Uruha à approfondir. Ce que fit celui-ci avec joie, heureux de voir que son ange ne le repoussait pas et au contraire, en redemandait. Uruha entrouvrit donc également ses lèvres, laissant sa langue aller rejoindre sa jumelle. A ce moment la, plus rien n'existait pour nos deux j-rockeurs, ni le bruit de la pluie, ni les piaillement des oiseaux, ni les murmures outrés des rares passants, ni leurs vêtements trempés qui leur collaient à la peau. Seul importait leurs deux cœurs battant de concert, leurs sentiments échangés et rendus sans aucunes paroles et le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Uruha détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Kaï, observant la légère couleur rouge qu'avaient pris les pommettes de Kaï. Il sourit alors le plus simplement du monde, un sourire heureux et naïf mais qui fait tellement de bien, autant à celui qui le donne qu'a celui qui le reçoit. Kaï, quelques peu gêné mais heureux du cadeau que venait de lui faire le guitariste, fit également un grand sourire, le plus beau qu'Uruha n'avait jamais vue, un sourire brillant comme le soleil, aussi doux que la brise d'automne et si sincère...

**Kaï**: Uruha... A...

**Uruha**: Hm ?

**Kaï**: A... *Aïshiteru !

**Uruha**: *Arigato Kaï, Ore mo, Aïshiteru, watashi no tenshi...

Tandis que Uruha et Kaï se souriaient, ne parlant plus, les mots étant devenu inutiles à présent que tout était dit, le soleil réapparut et un magnifique arc-en-ciel fit son apparition juste derrière nos jeunes protagonistes. A ce moment la, Uruha et Kaï ne regrettèrent plus ce qu'ils avaient vécus, après tous, la douleur qu'il avait ressentit était du passé, et les blessures qu'avait subit leur cœur guériraient, ils le savaient.

Un sourire est le meilleur des remèdes pour un cœur brisé.

**Aïshiteru = Je t'aime**

**Arigato Kaï, Ore mo, Aïshiteru, watashi no tenshi... = Merci Kaï, Moi aussi, Je t'aime, Mon ange...**

**

* * *

**

**Akisa**: Voila voila ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout l'monde ! =D

**Tsuna**: *soupir de soulagement*

**Akisa**: Beh qu'est ce que tu fou la toi ? =O

**Tsuna**: Bin... *prend un papier tendu par Reborn et le lit, léon pointé sur sa tempe* Je représente la communauté de Reborn pour faire savoir aux lecteurs que tu fais des infidélités à notre fandom.

**Akisa**: Holy shit ! =O Bon j'me barre moi hein ! *fuis*

**Tsuna**: *déglutit, l'arme toujours pointé sur lui* Euh... Des reviews s'il vous plait ? Dites en de la.. *regarde le papier en écarquillant les yeux* Mais Reborn c'est... *se tait en entendant la déclic de l'arme* Dites en de la merde ! Hiiiiiiii ! *fuis aussi*


End file.
